Ichigo & Kisshu
by Pia seka
Summary: Bueno ojala les guste, es mi primera historia obviamente no es perfecta, muchas gracias los que la vean y si tienen consejos que me los digan, bueno y quizás si me dicen que esta buena sigo haciendo *w* Gracias! PD: se me olvidaba, esta como monologo mi Historia por una cosa que no sabia como expresarme en otra forma escribiedo, ojala sea de su agrado, Gracias! (:


cap 1 el viaje

paso aproximadamente 5 meses de que las Mew mews salvaron el mundo otra vez tenian sus vidas normales,  
pero pronto volveran a sus misiones.

Un dia tranquilo en tokio como siempre.

pero en el planeta de los cinycloides no era tan tranquilo...

Yucasoma: Kisshu,kisshu!

Kisshu: qu pasa?!

Yucasoma: kaoru, es kaoru se fue a la tierra dijo que iba a matar a las mew mews por el honor de Deep blue

Kisshu: qu ?! no, no puede ser tengo que ir a buscarlo!

taruto: Kissh, sardon y yo te acompa amos, despues de todo quiero ver a pudding

Kissh: No! yo voy solo. es un asunto entre hermanos...

Sardon: Taruto, preparate nos vamos a la tierra

taruto: pero el dijo...

Sardon: de verdad le haras caso?

cap 2 el reencuentro

mientras tanto en la tierra...

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun...

Kisshu: No minina, soy yo kissh.

Ichigo: Qu ?!

Aoyama: Ichigo, estas bien?!, Ichigo!

Ichigo: Mmm... Tube un sue o muy extra o, (con voz desconcertada)

Aoyama: Mmm...

en el cafe Mew mew

Ryo: chicas un predacito, en la plaza central, vallan por el!

Todas: Si!, bueno!

Ichigo: Mew mew strawberry metamorfosis!

Lettuce: mew mew lettuce metamorfosis!

mint: mew mew mint metamorfosis!

pudding: Mew mew pudding metamorfosis!

Y aoyama se convierte en el caballero azul

Kaoru: Jajaja! asi que ustedes son, mi hermano Kisshu no las pudo vencer, pero yo no me dejare Llevar por mis sentimientos!

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun! NO!  
Mint: He! NO! aoyama!

Lettuce: aoyama san!

aoyama: Ichigo, no te preocupes, estare bien...

Ichigo: Aoyama-kun!

Pudding: Llamare una ambulancia!

Horas despues en el hospital

doctor: Hola, Mmm... no es facil decirlo pero el joven aoyama esta, en estado de coma las profundas heridas en su cabeza quizas lo hagan perder la memoria. Si despierta (Murmullo)

Ichigo: No! (se pone a llorar) aoyama-kun... susurro

en ese lugar hubo un silencio absoluto, solo se escuchaba el llanto de Ichigo.

Dias despues...

Kisshu: Hola minina, tanto tiempo!

Ichigo: ah, sera kissh? (mira hacia arriba) Kisshu!

Kisshu: Me extra aste? Jajaja Ichigo: (No lo se, ella pensaba), Hola Jajajaja

Kisshu: como estas linda minina?

Ichigo: No muy bien, (bajando la cabeza)

Kisshu: Ichigo, estas Llorando? qu te paso?

Ichigo: tu hermano vino, supiste? Hirio a Aoyama-kun, lo dejo grave en estado de coma...

Kisshu: en coma?! si supe que vino por eso me encuentro aqui, No estes triste Ichigo

Ichigo: (se pone a llorar, abraza a kisshu)

Kisshu: (La abraza)'

Pudding: Ah! kissh! vino taru-taru contigo?!

(Kisshu y ichigo se sueltan rapidamente, Ichigo estaba sonrojada)

Kisshu: eh, supongo que me siguieron,deben estar espiandome

Taruto: Oh, kissh lo sabias?

Sardon: Te dije que no hablaras tan fuerte!

pudding: Taru-taru!

taruto: Jejeje, Hola!

Pudding: Taru-taru, vamos a jugar?

Taruto: Si!vamos, Jejeje

Kisshu: Bueno, Ichigo me tengo que ir, Nos vemos luego en el cafe Mew mew! (:

Ichigo: Bueno!

sardon: Ire al cafea saludar

Lettuce: Oh! Hola sardon-kun

sardon: Hola lettuce-san

Lettuce: perdon, voy atrasada! hablamos luego! adi s!  
Sardon: esta bien

Kaoru: Jajaja, ahora viene Ichigo (mirando desde el cielo)

cap 3. Kaoru, No toques a Ichigo!

ryo: chicas ya saben que hacer

Todas: Vamos!

Ichigo: Chicas miren es kisshu,y esta con... Kaoru!

zakuro: Ichigo cuidado dejalos hablar

Mint: One-sama *-* (idolatrando a Zakuro)

Kisshu: te dije, kaoru, que no vinieras a la tierra!

kaoru: Kisshu! voy a vengar a dep blue y quien pagara sera... Ichigo!

Kisshu: No!

Hubo un silencio absoluto se escucho caer un cuerpo al suelo era kaoru...

Ichigo: No! kisshu, estas bien?!

Kisshu: Si lo estoy. sardon, taruto Llevenlo a casa, kaoru estara bien, solo es un rasgu o...

Kaoru: Kisshu...

Kisshu: Llevenlo!

Taruto: Si!

Sardon: Si!

Ichigo: Gracias, Kissh me salvaste (se sonroja)...

Todas: Graciaas!

Kisshu: Jajaja, adi s!

cap 4 la respuesta del doctor...

como todos los dias luego del incidente,Ichigo iba a visitar a aoyama al hospital...

Ichigo: (aoyama-kun estaras bien?)

Doctor: Se orita, sientece lamento decirle esto pero... Aoyama murio esta ma ana...

Ichigo: No! (Lloraba desconsoladamente) Aoyama-kun! NOoohoho!

Semanas despues...

Kisshu: hace bastante tiempo que no veo a Ichigo, estara bien?

Taruto: como crees que va a estarlo, con lo que paso...

Kisshu: que paso? ella esta bien?!

Pudding: Si,si ella esta bien kissh, pero supongo que eta triste, muy triste diria yo...

kisshu: Por qu ?

Pudding: Porque...(baja la cabeza) bueno porque murio aoyama-kun. (se para y sonrie)

kisshu. qu ?! (la ire a ver)

Taruto: pudding, sigamos jugando!

Pudding: Eh, Si sigamos...

rato despues...

Kisshu: Ichigo?

Ichigo: Kissh (Llorando)

Kisshu: Ven ichigo, tranquila (la abraza)

Ichigo: gracias kissh, por un minuto olvide por que lloraba...

Kisshu: jaja de nada linda minina...

cap 5 declaraciones?

Kisshu: Ichigo, hola como has estado?

Ichigo: Oh, HOla kissh, mejor y tu?

Kisshu: no muy bien...

Ichigo: por qu ? te paso algo?!

Kisshu: no,minina esoy bien solo que...

Ichigo: solo que...?

Kisshu: Tu aun me gustas...

Ichigo: Kissh (se sonroja) eh tenido un sue o muy seguido donde me hablas y me dices algo parecdio a lo de ahora...

Kisshu: Ichigo, perdoname...(la besa)

Ichigo: (se sonroja) kisshu, tu... Igual me gustas...

Kisshu: Ichigo me tengo que ir adi s Minina, (la abraza y se va)

Ichigo: Kissh... jeje (se sonroja)

zakuro: yo nunca quise espiarlos!

Mint: yo tampoco, ami me obligaron!

Pudding: Yo si queria! Jajaja

Lettuce: Ichigo-san se enojara despues... /:  
Taruto: Jejejeej, pudding kisshu es todo un galan

sardon: ya! vamonos nos van a pillar y ahi quedamos...

Ryo: que mira?

Sardon: ven como kisshu y Ichigo se declaran!  
ryo: qu ? No! ya vamonos chicos, chicas vamos...

rato mas tarde...

Kisshu: Lalalala que feliz estoy! Jajajaja

Taruto: que pasa kisshu? tal vez paso

sardon: algo que nosotros no sabemos, nose talvez

taruto: una declaracion!

sardon: una declaracion?

Kisshu: me estubieron... espiando! miserables! eso no se hace! (los golpea)

taruto: ay crei que estaria muy feliz como para pegarnos, me dolio sardon: see lo mismo crei

mientras en el cafe mew mew...

Ichigo: hoy me siento de maravilla! Jejeej

pudding: por que sera ichigo?

Mint: lo mismo digo ichigo...

zakuro: see lo mismo me pregunto...

Ryo: habra algo que no sepamos?

Lettuce: Ichigo- san hable!

Ichigo: (sabran lo de ayer, no no creo) No por nada...

mint: segura?!

ichigo: (le salen las orejas y cola de gato) jejeje si segura...

pudding: por que tan nerviosa, no sera por Kissh?

ichigo: Me estubieron espiando!

Kisshu: nos estubieron espiando, minina...

cap 6 entonces son novios?

Ichigo: que?! entonces ellos... saben?

kisshu: si, estubieron todo el tiempo viendonos

zakuro: yo no queria ami y a mint nos obligaron! 77

mint: one sama *-*

taruto: bueno entonces son novios?

pudding: lo mismo me pregunto!

ichigo: No! aun no somos nada, aparte conocen a kisshu siempre me besa cuando puede, (se sonroja)

kisshu: Jejeej, no siempre

ryo: Ichigo, tomate la tarde libre

Ichigo: Ryo gracias! muchas gracias!

Kisshu: Ichigo nos vamos?

Ichigo: si esperame un segundo!

taruto: uy y van a salir juntos?

kisshu: callate! (le pega)

ichigo: vamos!

Taruto: aay me dolio!

en la plaza...

Kisshu: entonces, somos novios? ajajaja

Ichigo: es una propuesta? (se sonroja)

kisshu: si, es una propuesta...

ichigo: entonces, si!  
Kisshu: (la besa)

cap 7 la vuelta de kaoru, yo te vengare!

kaoru: desgraciado, no se saldra con la suya, las mew mews sufriran...!

akasaka: damas, a tomar el t

ichigo: Hoy no tomare en t , saldre este rato

Mint: Uy saldras con... Kissh?

Ichigo: jejeej, si

kisshu: otra vez tarde minina

Ichigo: estoy lista vamos!

kaoru: No tan rapido yo no me venge de deep blue y ahora lo voy a hacer!  
Kisshu: No! Ichigo?... que hiciste Kaoru!

Ichigo: Ah! estoy bien, kissh tranquilo!

Kisshu: Ichigo, vuelve al cafe!

Ichigo: ah?

kisshu: que vuelvas te dije!

kaoru: que ahora me vas a pegar?!

kisshu: es justamente lo que voy a hacer!

kaoru: ah! kisshu, no porfavor!

kisshu: deep blue fue un maldito, no merece venganza! el nunca quizo salvar nuestro planeta!

kaoru: No te creo! (le pega a kissh)

kisshu: que te crees mocoso atrevido!

sardon: kissh alto, si le pegas ahora lo mataras! esta muy malherido...

taruto: si kissh, para, nosotros lo llevaremos a casa, tu ve a buscar a Ichigo

Kisshu: si, llevnelo a casa yo ire a curarme este tajo...

Ichigo: Kissh! estas bien ese tajo! que te paso!

kisshu: ah, no es nada solo secare la sangre y listo...

zakuro: lettuce busca un doctor...

kisshu: ah si no es nada, no te preocupes Ichigo...

Ichigo: (no te preocupes ichigo, esas palabras aun le recordaba a aoyama, antes de morir le digo no te preocupes ichigo estare bien...) (baja la cabeza, por el recuedo comienza a llorar)

kisshu: Ichigo, estas llorando?, esta bien traigan el doctor...

Kisshu se recupero rapidamente...

cap 8 lo siento hermano...

dias despues, kaoru formaba un plan

Kaoru: Jajaja kish nunca sabra que son solo una pastilla puedo convertirme en el, es elp lan perfecto! Jajajaja

horas despues...

ichigo: Lalalala... alfin mi dia libre, me ire rapido para no llegar tarde otra vez

kaoru: hora de transformarse jajaja murmullo (kaoru se convierte en kisshu)

kisshu,kaoru: hola minina de nuevo tarde? jajaja

ichigo: Kish! no iba tarde jejeje

kisshu,kaoru: Jajaja si koneko-chan yo me apresure, vamos?

ichigo: Si vamos!

Kisshu, quien realmente era kaoru, que habia tomado el cuerpo de kisshu, la habia llevado a un lugar muy aislado y solo

Ichigo: kissh, este lugar es muy solo, por que no mejor nos vamos?

Kisshu,kaoru: NO! Jajaja por qu yo no soy Kisshu! yo soy... Kaoru! (se convierte en kaoru)

ichigo: ah?! Kisshu! ayuda! ayuda!

Kaoru: estamos muy lejos como para que te escuchen Jajajja

ichigo: Mew mew strawberry metamorfosis! (se convierte en mew ichigo)

kaoru: Jajaja lucharas contra mi? sera dicertido jugar antes de matarte! jajajajjajaja

ichigo: callate! no se por que quieres matarme pero si lo vas a tratar de hacer no quiero morir como humana peliare por mi vida!, ni o atrevido!

kaoru: me aburri de hablar contigo mejor te matare rapido!

Ichigo: Campana rosada!

kaoru: (saca sus cuchillos) Muere!

Alguien le detiene el brazo a kaoru, era... kisshu.

Kisshu: que ibas a hacer, no abras querido matarla, cierto? Y t ichigo, por qu estas con tu campana rosada? es como si fueras a peliar...

Kaoru: Si, iba a matarla e ichigo digo que peliaria para salvar su vida! tu arruinaste mi plan!

ichigo: Kissh! como sabias que estaba aqui?  
Kaoru: No ah tiempo para hablar, Muere ichigo!

Kisshu: lo siento hermano...

Kaoru callo semi muerto al suelo, kissh le enterro sus espadas por proteger a ichigo, antes que a su hermano, era notable que ichigo para Kisshu era como, su vida, su gran amor de por vida...

Ichigo: ah! (grito agudo) Kissh estas bien?

Kisshu: si, yo si pero el no creo que viva fue muy profundo el golpe

sardon: escuche gritos y vine (con su cara normalmente seria como la de siempre) Kaoru! que le paso?!

Kisshu: fui yo, quizo matar a ichigo otra vez, llevatelo a ver que pueden hacer con el...

ichigo: Kissh, gracias (bajo la cabeza como si estubiera avergonzada)

kisshu: Jajaja de nada mi koneko-chan, (agacha la cabeza donde esta ella)

ichigo: (mueve rapido la cabeza, lo besa y se va corriendo) Nos vemos en el cafe!  
Kisshu: Jajajajaja esta bien...

cap 9 la amenaza de Kaoru...

dos semanas despues kaoru se habia recuperado del golpe que le habia entregdo Kisshu, pero kaoru aunque sabia que podia no se daria por vencido...

Kaoru: kisshu, maldito! no me interesa, ya tengo mi ejercito que tambien quiere vengar a deep blue... VAMOS!

en el cafe mew mew

akasaka: mew mews, al sotano ahora! kisshu taruto, sardon vengan tambien...

Todos: Si!

Ryo: se detectaron mas cinycloides en la tierran vienen con tu hermano kisshu...

Kisshu: entiendo tendremos que peliar...

Ichigo: y cuantos vienen mas o menos?

Ryo: con unos 20 o 25 por hay todos se ven muy fuertes...

Lettuce: Tantos! shirogane-san, podremos contra ellos?

sardon: si nos unimos si!

ryo: si lettuce, si podremos...

Ichigo: cuadno peliaremos?

Akasaka: ma ana, trataran de destruir la plaza de tokio.

Mint: entonces que esperamos vamos a entrenar!

Zakuro: si ya deberiamos entrenar.

Ichigo: Si! vamos

lettuce: eh si vamos (con voz temerosa)

pudding: Jajajaja volvieron las mew mews y con 3 amigos mas Taru-taru, sardon Y kisshu!  
Kisshu: see pero esta ves yo me encargo de Kaoru...

Taruto: Jajajaja siempre dices eso kissh, sera como siempre lo dejas malherido luego lo llevamos a que lo sanen y vuelve

sardon: es verdad

kisshu: Jaja que gracioso...

Ichigo: Vamos!

cap 10 esta vez no, Kaoru...

Ryo: Listas! ya chicas vallan a patearles el trasero! Jajajaja

Kisshu: vamos!

Ichigo: Mew mew strawberry metamorfosis!

mint: mew mew mint metamorfosis!

pudding: mew mew pudding metamorfosis!

lettuce: mew mew lettuce metamorfosis!

sardon: Vamos!

kaoru: Sabia que vendrian todos Jajajaja pero esta ves traje refuerzos!Jajajajjaja

Kisshu: ya llegaste muy lejos kaoru!

kaoru: callate Kisshu! vamos peleen!

mint: flecha de la lira!

lettuce: casta uelas de combate!

pudding: pandereta dorada!

zakuro: daga purpura!

Ichigo: campana rosada!

La mayoria de los enemigos ya los habian vencido, solo quedaba kaoru y sus 2 amigos...

Kaoru: Jajaja supongo que el resto era debiles, pero no me importa yo solo quiero matar a Ichigo!

kisshu: esta vez no...

ichigo: ah! (cae al suelo tras el empujon de kaoru)

Mint: ichigo! estas bien?

Ichigo: Si, me duele la mano pero estoy bien!  
kaoru: bueno, creo que perdi... (se cae muerto al suelo, estaba sonriendo mientras caia)

taruto: valla esta vez si lo mataste (viendo su pulso)

kisshu: se... ichigo estas bien?

Ichigo: Kisshu, si, estoy bien...

sardon: kisshu que hacemos con el?

kisshu: nose, entierrenlo, o llevenlo a nuestro planeta

taruto: BUeno...

ichigo: Kissh...

Kisshu: (la mira, le sonrie y se va)

cap 11 no te vallas kissh!

sardon: bueno kissh ya que matamos a kaoru, abra que volver a nuestro planeta.

kisshu: Oh, es cierto...

taruto: yo no me quiero ir

kisshu: (mira a ichigo) yo tampoco, no tenemos que irnos, podemos ir a visitar nuetro planeta ce vez en cuando.

pudding: (le tira la ropa suavemente, como preguntandole algo)

kisshu: ah? que quieres pudin? (con voz amigable)

pudding: no quiero que se valla taru-taru...

kisshu: jejeje, tranquila tal vez no nos vallamos!  
taruto: pudding, vamos a jugar!

pudding: Si!

rato despues kisshu pensaba sentado en una banca...

Ichigo: Hola Kissh!

kisshu: hola mi koneko-chan

ichigo: supe...bueno ya que... hicieron lo que tenias que hacerse tendran que ir?

kisshu: no lo se, tu quieres que me valla?

ichigo: obvio que!... por supuesto que no

kisshu: pues entonces no me ire...

ichigo: en...encerio?!

kisshu: Jajajaja hablare con sardon a ver si me deja quedarme, si no vendre a visitarte (le sonrie)

Ichigo: No te vallas Kissh! (lo abraza)

kisshu: esta bien, mi koneko-chan me quedare jejajejajeja

ichigo: (le sonrie y lo sigue abrazando)

kisshu: adi s minina ire a hablar con sardon

Luego cuando kisshu fue a hablar con sardon, se encontro a lettuce y sardon conversando, kisshu no aguanto su curiosidad y se escondio para espiarlos...

sardon: lettuce, gracias por tu poema

lettuce: sardon-kun lo leyo? que verguenza murmullo...

sardon: creo que tienes talento (con una cara de emocion distinta a su cara de siempre tenia un cierto interes)

lettuce: sardon-kun, tu crees? muchas gracias, crei que bueno... pues que era algo... patetico

sardon: no lettuce, no es patetico, es lindo, y hasta tierno...

lettuce: oh, gracias, sardon-kun (se sonroja)

cap 12 no me ire de aqui

kisshu: ay, me escondere es un momento muy lindo como para perdercelo murmullo Jajajaja (risa burlona)

sardon: te podria responder con poesia tambien, si gustas

lettuce: oh claro! me gustaria intercambiar poesia con alguien! (le brillaban los ojos de la emocion)

sardon: lettuce, tu eres muy linda... (con una exprecion de emocion e interes en su cara)

lettuce: oh, muchas gracias (estaba roja como tomate)

kisshu: besala idiota murmullo...

sardon: te acompa o a casa ya es tarde...

lettuce: oh es cierto, no gracias hoy ire a la casa de mi prima, muchas gracias de todos modos sardon-kun!

sardon: oh esta bien, adi s

Horas despues, entra kisshu a la habitacion que estaba sardon

Kisshu: oye quiero hablar conigo

sardon: si dime (con una exprecion de concentracion en algo que deverdad le importa)

kisshu: yo no me ire de este planeta, taruto y yo nos quedamos, nose tu pero yo no me voy...

sardon: no lo se quiz s no debamos... (que digo es mi planeta, ninguna humana me separara de el) dejar que los humanos nos separen de nuestro planeta...

kisshu: tu estas enamorado de lettuce verdad?

sardon: No, solo la encuentro seria y puedo hablar con ella normalmente...

kisshu: see claro

sardon: kissh, yo ya se que nos estubiste espiando...

kisshu: ah, si sabias em bueno yo no queria... (estaba nervioso, sardon sabia muchas cosas de kisshu)

sardon: no importa fue una conversacion normal, no dije nada raro

kisshu: em.. en verdad si dijiste...

sardon: que cosa?

kisshu: cuando le dijiste '' lettuce tu eres muy linda''

sardon: ya estabas cuando dije eso?!

kisshu: bueno, la verdad es que escuche todo... jejeje

sardon: que?! bueno, esta bien solo dije que era linda...

kisshu: pero te gusta? (con cara burlona)

sardon: No! (le pega), ella es humana aunque me gustara igual no se podria...

kisshu: ay me dolio..., pero como ichigo y yo?

sardon: no lo se por que ustedes se quieren yo no se si lettuce me quiere...

kisshu: Jajajaja entonces dile a lettuce que te gusta!

sardon: No se quiz s...

kisshu: ah, si a lo que vine, queria decirte

sardon: que querias decirme?

kisshu: no me ire a nuestro planeta me quedare con ichigo...

sardon: pero no puedes...

kisshu: por qu ? ire todas las semanas 1 dia a nuestro planeta y luego volvere...

sardon: Mmm... nose si puedas pero es cosa tuya

kisshu: taruto igual se quedara

sardon: Mmm... esta bien entonces me quedare unos dias mas para ver que le... nada para nada

kisshu: see, seguro...

cap 13 el final...

Ichigo: Kisshu! como te fue que te dijo?

kisshu: me dijo... que no (agacha la cabeza para contener la risa)

ichigo: qu ?! (se sienta y se pone a llorar)

kisshu: Noo! no llores koneko-chan era una broma! jajajajajajaj me quedare! jajajaja

ichigo: qu ?! kisshu! (se para) adi s tngo que trabajar! (con voz enojada)

kisshu: no te enojes! era una broma! Jjajajajaja

rato despues

sardon: hola, lettuce-san

Lettuce: hola, sardon-kun

sardon: traje el poema que te prometi...

lettuce: Oh, gracias a verlo...

sardon: que tal esta?

lettuce: es...Hermoso!

sardon: gracias, queria decirte algo...

lettuce: sardon-kun... Dime (estaba nerviosa)

sardon: Tu, me...me gustas

lettuce: qu ?! (o por dios, tu igual me gustas que hago, se sonroja) tu...igual...me..me...megustas!

sardon: encerio?, crei que bueno que a ti te gustaba ryo...

lettuce: qu ?! No,no me gusta ryo, me gustas tu...

sardon: supongo que deberia...(la besa)

lettuce: (se pone totalmente roja)

sardon: bueno, adi s me tengo que ir...

lettuce: bue...bueno, espera!

sardon: eh,qu ?

lettuce: t..tu te vas a tu planeta?

sardon: no lo se supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aqui...

lettuce: Y..y yo! que pasa conmigo?

sardon: de que? que te va a pasar?

lettuce: que vamos a hacer si ya sabemos que nos gustamos!

sardon: Jajajaja, lettuce tu me gustas solo bromeaba no me iria nunca, aqui tengo todo lo que quiero, junto a ti...

Luego hicieron lo que dijo kisshu, todas las semanas viajaban a su planeta. Kisshu y Ichigo siguieron juntos para siempre, sardon y lettuce tambien, se volvieron novios se dieron cuenta que aparte de gustarse compartian muchas cosas en comun...  
taruto y pudding siguieron siendo muy buenos amigos...

Fin


End file.
